Pokemon go with me?
by MelodicSecrets
Summary: It was 3 AM and all Lucy wanted was a ride home... but her ride and coworker seemed to have other plans. "Hey Lucy…" He said once more, "Play Pokémon go with me!" [ Natsu X Lucy - NaLu ] [ I can not title ]


**READ A/NS**

 **so this is really bad and I can not title so I was like. Nalu. Pokemon. Pokémon go. 3 am. Adventures. Escapades. And that is my problem _ I can not title for the life of me**

 **also this is just a short (1310 words) little thing to let you know I am alive and well. The story I was going to post will be different than what I kinda sorta mentioned in _crazy_** **so.. :) it's an au where everyone is different races from different universes and universes are kinda different here like they are commonly traveled and blaaah, Lucy is from the spirit world and natsu is from the dragon universe and all that stuff XP everyone is different races as well, and it's basically a mythical au but there are a lot of those so I just call mine a universe au pfft. That's just a small little run down because I feel bad for not posting in a while~**

 **Anyways anyone play pokemon go? Any Valor? I am willing to bet many here are mystic. _everyone_ I know is Mystic :( **

**And alsothis is just short and quickly done to try to satisfy you in til I can write the universe au. Also it is not edited because editing is the bane of my existence and I have homework to do and I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago so... oops.**

* * *

"It is three A.M. and I hate you."

"I know, I know." Lucy sighed for the fiftieth time that day. But well, it wasn't her fault that she had to have her coworker run her home. Her car had conveniently decided to stop working while she was at the store for a midnight snack.

So what did she do? Call her work partner.

"Buckle up," she pointed out to the Salmon-Haired male as she climbed into the car, "You know that's a law, Natsu."

Said male just rolled his eyes and scoffed, pulling out his seat belt and buckling up. "It's not like I'm gonna die because my belt isn't bucked, ya killjoy.

Lucy just shrugged and buckled herself up. "I'm really sorry to drag you out this late." She apologized when they had started down the road. She didn't like driving out at night in the first place, it was dark at night of course and Lucy wasn't the best without light. But dang- she was just starving! She usually ate at work so she was all out of snacks at home and she was craving toaster strudels because yum.

"Well, it's better than your 5:30 AM escapades last year…" Natsu mumbled, gaining a blush from Lucy.

"W-well that was a special circumstance-" She sputtered out, her messy blond hair swaying as she turned her head to look out the window.

"Hey Luuucy…" Natsu began. And oh no, Lucy did not like the tone of his voice. It was that tone that said I have an idea, and when Natsu had ideas she ended up sobbing in a jello-filled bathtub or covering Erza's bruises up with concealer.

"You got Pokémon Go?" He questioned with a grin. Raising an eyebrow slowly she nodded. Reaching into the pockets of her worn out grey sweatpants, she pulled out her Galaxy Note 5 and pointed to the app on her screen.

Natsu let out a somewhat excited laugh and grinned devilishly, before stopping dead in the middle of the road. "Hey Lucy…" He said once more, "Play Pokémon go with me!"

"W-what? At three a clock in the morning? While I am in my pajamas? And while my hair looks like Medusa? I think not, Natsu." She stated. She should'a expected something odd like that from him.

"C'mooon Luce! You don't have to get out of the car! And I will forgive you for making me come out of my humble abode at 3 AM on a Saturday!" He bribed intensely.

Well…

If he was going to make that face…

Oh, she was sooo going to regret this.

"Ugh, fine. Fine." She grumbled out.

Though, she almost didn't regret it when he cheered and smiled that bright smile that she loved so much-

Wait, love? No no no no- No love here… Ahahahah… hah…

Brushing off her blunder in word choice, she opened up the app. "Well, I uh, I'm actually only Level Two so… I'm probably not as good as you…" She blushed. She didn't like being inferior in things.

"That's okay- We'll get you lots of levels, Luce! And you can join Valor with me and we can conquer gyms together!

Gyms? Valor?

Lucy didn't know the first thing about everything he was talking about. Oops.

She decided to just go along with it instead of embarrassing herself. "Y-yeah!" the writer cheered awkwardly.

Thankfully she caught on to all the roped quick enough. Don't use her candies yet, don't use her stardust yet, challenge gyms and all that stuff.

She and Natsu passed by many pokestops, and as Natsu was cheering for getting great balls she was low-key cheering for a simple pokeball. These kinds of things weren't really in her interests but she figured she might as well play along and whaddya know, she enjoyed it a lot.

Then it came to the most important decision of all: level 5. Her team.

"Valor power!" Natsu cheered when he saw her reach the awaited level.

"So, I have to join Valor? Like, I can't join Instinct or Mystic?" She pouted.

"Well, you can join whatever you want but Valor is obviously the best choice and everyone I know is Mystic except for Gray because, Mavis only knows why, he is Instinct! But pleeeease!"

Oh no.

It was the pouty face of death, destruction, and puppies.

Well, there goes all get ambitions of joining Mystic. "Arrgh, Fine. Fine." She grumbled softly, moving her small fingers to tap on Valor and join the team. All the while, Natsu cheered her on from the background – Valor Power, Valor Power.

"Valor buddies!" He cheered, pulling her into a hug.

"Y-yeah Natsu, Valor buddies…" She managed out through his tight embrace.

Two hours, 8 levels and a couple lies – No, Natsu was not a passenger – later, Lucy and Natsu pulled into her driveway and she frowned. She had actually wanted to go Pokemon-ing some more but it was late, or rather early, and she only had that day and the next off. Plus, she could always go tomorrow. Walking was more efficient than driving anyways.

She didn't want to stop hanging out with Natsu either. Over their pokemoning time together, she had found she rather enjoyed talking to him and being around him more than she remembered from before.

So Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit sad as Natsu walked her to the door.

"You know," she began with a light blush, "I had a lot more fun than I expected."

"Me too!" Natsu replied with a grin. "I expected you to be a killjoy the whole time." He admitted sheepishly. Lucy was too tired to give him grief so she just weakly hit his arm.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Thank you for taking me home and playing pokemon with me. See you Monday at work!" She said graciously as she unlocked her door. A waft of cold air reminded her that she had kept her air conditioner on full blast the whole day, so she figured she should get inside before all the cold air goes to waste. She clambered inside and waited by the door for Natsu to leave.

Coldness and big fluffy blankets were very relaxing.

"No worries! And yeah- see ya."

Lucy went to close the door but before she could, she heard a "Wait!"

She creaked her door open a bit and looked at Natsu in confusion. The male just scratched his cheek and grinned sheepishly, "Tomorrow? You wanna pokemon some more? If you don't have anything planned of course. I don't, I have no life but I mean someone like you might which is totally okay so…" He rambled.

Lucy's heart thumped a bit. "S-sure, I guess. I have nothing planned other than a date with Netflix and that can wait."

"Great! So… How about 4? It's plenty of time to rest up and watch things on Netflix and also we can go further and be back before it gets too late?" He suggested.

"That's good to me! S-so, see ya tomorrow!" Lucy spewed out with a blush. The messy haired-pinkette nodded.

"Y-yeah! See ya!"

The blush remained even after Natsu had left as Lucy stumbled to her bed in exhaustion. She didn't know if she was tired or what but her heart was beating fast and oh- oh crap. She had a pokemon-date tomorrow with a dude.

She had a pokemon-date with a dude.

Pokémon. Date. Date. Cute dude. Date.

Her mind swirled as she feel asleep to dreams of riding around on a charizard with Natsu.

She would end up not waking up until two and scrambling to get ready and watch an episode of doctor who at the same time because dang, she had a date that wasn't actually a date tomorrow and dang, she was totally crushing on Natsu Dragneel.


End file.
